Milo and Amanda Arc
The Milanda Arc is a secondary story arc that spans over the first two seasons of Milo Murphy's Law, beginning as early as "Smooth Opera-tor". This story arc centers around the relationship between Milo Murphy and Amanda Lopez, and how it improves over time. Timeline of Events *''Smooth Opera-tor: Milo, Zack and Melissa encounter Amanda at the opera when Milo notes about her appearance with interest. Amanda tells the trio she prefers the opera to be as perfect as possible, and when Milo ends up backstage, he tries to make sure the opera goes smoothly for Amanda's sake. While it seemed it would go south, Amanda enjoyed the opera in the end. *School Dance: Amanda is in charge of all the school dance comittees and sacrifices her fun in order to make sure the fling goes as flawless as possible, which is difficult with Milo around. She eventually gives up when a blackout occurs, as Milo goes fixing the party and operate the fusebox, accidentally leaving his shoe in the glue. Amanda sees how the party has been improved, but only finds the shoe, later realizing Milo fixed it up for her. Pre-arc Episodes "Party of Peril" shows the viewers a glimpse of Amanda's opinion of Milo before the Milanda Arc properly begins at its sister episode in "Smooth Opera-tor". In "Party of Peril", Melissa asks Amanda to help organize the surprise birthday party for Milo. Amanda appears apprehensive at the idea, as she is more fond of events happening in an orderly fashion, something she deems impossible around Milo due to Murphy's Law. Melissa manages to convince her anyway by taking advantage of her perfectionism, which Amanda is aware of. Later on the episode, Amanda is seen setting up the decorations and the Murphy's Law countermeasures at the party, in order to make sure Murphy's Law won't ruin Milo's birthday, which seems to have worked by the end of the episode. Major Episodes Smooth Opera-tor In "Smooth Opera-tor", Milo takes notice of Amanda when he, Zack and Melissa are at the opera to earn extra credits (seemingly after another accident, as his left arm is in a cast). Zack and Melissa assume that Milo has a crush on Amanda, which he denies, claiming they just know her from school, even though it's obvious that Milo does like her. Milo tries to make a good impression on her afterwards, greeting her after making sure his cast looks good. Amanda, still apprehensive about Murphy's Law, appears surprised before nervously greeting back. She explains to Milo, Zack and Melissa that she likes operas due to being well-rehearsed and predictable, and explains that she already fully schedules entire days, preferring that nothing would go wrong on this opera, since it's part of her tightly-scheduled enjoyment hours. Milo assures her that he'll help her out, which Amanda has little faith in. After an encounter with Cavendish and Dakota, Milo appears backstage by accident. However, he decides to stay there to make sure nothing goes wrong during the opera for Amanda's sake, eventually receiving help from Zack, who was worried about Milo's absence, alongside Melissa. Meanwhile, as accidents during the opera pile up, Melissa decides to help Amanda relax. Unfortunately, with mishap after mishap following, that doesn't seem to work, as Amanda stares with a gaping mouth, begins to hyperventilate, and even drops down when Milo shows up replacing one of the actors. However, as the final act closes, Amanda begins to appreciate and enjoy the opera regardless, even starting the standing ovation herself. After the opera, Amanda reveals that the opera turned out even shorter than predicted, and thus invited Milo, Zack and Melissa over for pizza. She reveals she's still apprehensive about Murphy's Law, however. School Dance Amanda has taken charge of all the committees for the Niagara Falls Fling in "School Dance". When Milo arrives with Zack and Melissa, he states that now she'll be able to have fun. However, Amanda reveals she already tasked Lydia to have fun in her place, and that she prefers to maintain the school dance in the background, claiming that she'll have fun if things are running smoothly. She then asks Milo to stay as far away from basically anything that is able to fall apart as possible. Unfortunately for her, things still go wrong in Milo's presence. During the event, Milo asks Amanda to just come dance with them on a few occasions, while Amanda still tries to maintain the fling by herself, eventually asking Zack and Melissa to attend at the coat check. As much as she tries, however, her motivation has completely dwindled when a blackout occurs, shrouding the party in darkness. Believing that the school dance has been ruined, she gives up, lying down on the floor and staring into the abyss of darkness as Milo approaches her, claiming he'll go find the fuse box. Amanda has, yet again, no faith in that Milo would succeed. Before Milo finds the fuse box, he is trying to fix some of the decorations, missing a loafer stuck in glue in the process. After that, he is able to locate the fuse box and fix the lights. As the lights turn back on, Amanda took notice that the event looks even better than before. She then noticed the missing loafer stuck on the bleachers, and with help of Mort, was able to dislodge the shoe from it. Amanda claims she will find the person whoever the shoe belongs to and thank them. Lydia points out that, to Amanda's surprise, the shoe belongs to Milo, who is, along with his band, standing in for the band Amanda initially hired, but went mysteriously missing. Regardless, she returns the shoe, thanks him and even asks to dance with her. As much as Milo loves to, however, he still has to fill in for the missing band, so he asks if they could dance at a later point. Cake 'Splosion! Managing Murphy's Law Ride Along Little Doggie Minor Episodes Two episodes in Season 1 contain small moments that may reveal Amanda has grown to care more for Milo. In "Battle of the Bands", when Zack's band is performing, Amanda and Lydia are seen enjoying it, in spite of the concert getting flooded due to a broken fire hydrant. Similarly, in "World Without Milo", Amanda is just as appalled as the other teens at Elliot when he suggested the world would be better off without Milo. Trivia *The Milanda arc is one of the few story arcs centered entirely around a relationship between two characters. Category:Spoilers